


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dan had never been good at long distance. The traveling back and forth, the countless days that the two didn’t get to see each other. But the one thing that Dan hated the most about it, was leaving his home. <br/>Genre: Fluff/angst<br/>Word count: 1k (I’m sorry its the writers block)<br/>TW: crying, overall sadness. <br/>A/N: I’m sorry, I’m tired and this popped into my head at 2am last night, and I couldn't not write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Dan was never good with long distance. The mere weeks that felt like years that he didn’t see Phil when they had first met were agony. Although the small three hundred kilometres that were between them didn’t seem like much, it was to him. Phil was someone that made him so happy that he couldn’t explain it with words alone, and to be away from someone like that was horrid.   
The first time Dan had cried in front of Phil, well, sort of in front of him was when Dan had gotten home after the first time he’d gone to see Phil. The minute he got home, the tears wouldn’t stop. It reminded him of all the countless hours that he had spent in his room staring at a computer screen, telling the pretty, dreamy boy on the other side that he’d see him soon. Dan had gotten home and headed straight for his room, ignoring his parents in the living room, asking about how his trip had been. He pulled his phone out of his pocket shakily, calling Phil out of instinct.   
Phil had automatically known what was wrong, the weak tone of Dan’s voice and quiet whimpering through the phone. The sobs finally break through, and Phil wills himself to not start crying, too. They sat like that for a while, Dan leaning against his bedroom door, crying down the phone to the pretty, dreamy boy that he loved, so much.   
Phil had thought that Dan’s emotions would calm down a bit when they moved in, but, evidently, it was the exact opposite. Phil’s Florida trips were a mess, with tears streaming down Dan’s face before Phil had even left the house. Dan had tried to repress the silly separation meltdowns, with ignoring Phil’s texts and turning off his phone, so his incessant need to tweet about his loneliness subsided.   
It never worked. It always ended in tears. Be it Phil knowing or not, Dan just couldn’t do it. Maybe it was the fact that Dan had never actually been in love with anyone before Phil. The sweaty hands and beating hearts, the absolute rush of just being close to him still years later. Phil felt it, too. The absence of the smiling, cynical man that was always stood next to him, giggling at everything he did.   
But the reunions, god. When either of them came home, the rush of tears and whispered “I love you”’s, you’d think that one of them had been in the war for the past decade, not visiting their parents a mere three hundred kilometres away.   
And so when Dan is sent to Germany to film an esports documentary, needless to say, the two weren’t very happy. Dan had asked Phil to come with him, saying that he could buy a second ticket to Berlin, and the two could visit, together. Phil disagreed, saying that it was only for three days, and in no time Dan would be home. He had a gaming video to edit, anyway. So, two days later, ‘goodbye’’s were said and Dan left the house, suitcase in hand, tears threatening to spill. He knew it was silly. Childish, even, to get so embarrassingly upset to leave his home for the small seventy-two hours without his other half beside him.   
It was less than eighteen hours later, and the phone begins to ring. Phil rolls over, the duvet the he was rolled in slides down his body as he reaches for his phone. It reads 2:19AM. Phil picks it up with a sigh, falling back onto his pillows. He can’t complain about Dan’s needs. He was sleeping in Dan’s room, after all, the warm scent of Dan all around him.   
A croaky sigh is breathed through the phone, and Phil says hello. Another sigh and a good thirty seconds of silence accompanies, as Dan apologizes for the invasive time. Phil can hear that Dan is crying, as he imagines the man curled up in a hotel bed, wearing one of Phil’s sweatshirts, tears staining the pillowcase. Phil can’t help but chuckle sadly at his boyfriend’s endearing attitude. He didn’t really come off as an emotional person, with all the sarcastic remarks and the condescending tone of voice, as he scolds Phil after saying another silly innuendo. But, truthfully, Dan really was a very emotional person. He was the type of person to cry at an advert about the RSPCA, and tell Phil off for laughing at him for it.   
Dan whispers through the phone, telling Phil that he loves him. Phil says it back, knowing that Dan would just cry more if he didn’t say it. All the two can hear is each other’s breathing. They’ve memorised the others breathing patterns, after sleeping in the same bed for six years.   
And then Phil does the unthinkable and breaks out the nickname. The nickname that makes Dan cry like a baby.   
“Bear. It’s okay. You’ll be home soon and then, I promise, we’ll snuggle all day, okay? Can you stay strong for me?” Phil whispers through the phone. He can’t stand Dan feeling like this. He hates to see Dan upset, let alone crying. Dan agrees, making an agreeing sound. His crying softens as Phil starts to hum. Dan apologizes once again, ever so quietly, before falling asleep to Phil’s soothing humming. The thing is, is that it's not really the building that they both call ‘home’, or the shared possessions that sit in that building, it's each other. That’s their home. One another.  
“Only two more days, Bear. I promise. And then you’ll be home.”


End file.
